


Pleasure

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: Want [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Giving in to temptation...
Relationships: Sofia Curtis/Sara Sidle
Series: Want [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864612





	Pleasure

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the third is a non-sequential and unrelated series. It is part of a set of stories, for certain, but the stories are not connected to each other aside from their general theme and the characters involved. Once more, I have to blame Cheyne for this story; I mean sure, I am writing them, but this set of stories are _all_ her fault! Bad Cheyne, bad! Heee. Do it again!

**Pleasure**

  
**By The Raven**

Not looking up from the file in her hand, Sara Sidle had failed to notice that the break-room was in fact, occupied already. Completely wrapped up in the case that she was working on, Sara probably would have failed to notice if a bomb had suddenly gone off right beside her.

All of this was a moot point as the brunette CSI stood stock still, just inside the small room, as if she had been nailed to the floor, trying valiantly to kick-start her brain while her eyes took in the scene before her.

Sofia Curtis, her devastatingly attractive and shockingly competent colleague, had obviously just finished eating a snack and Sara had walked in on her sucking a stray morsel of food from a long and elegant finger. Already flustered around the other woman, the casually sensual nature of the gesture caused Sara to forget that she had a brain at all.

_Come on, Sidle, there's work to be done, stop leering, she might notice._

Sara's inner voice snapped her out of her paralysis, but when she refocused on Sofia she realised two things.

Sofia had noticed Sara's obvious lapse, and Sofia was smiling every-so-slightly.

The combination of the two caused Sara to swallow audibly, as she uprooted her feet and hurried over to the coffee maker without a word.

* * *

Two hours later found Sara buried in one of the smaller labs, once more going over the files and results that pertained to the case she was working on.

The brunette CSI felt that she had almost come to a satisfactory conclusion and that the case would probably be wrapped up by the end of the week.

Oblivious to the world at large, as was her wont when focused and working, Sara failed to notice the lab door being opened and closed as someone entered the close space around her.

Only when the subtle scent of a tauntingly familiar perfume reached her nose and thus, her brain, did Sara look up from her task.

The knowledge of what that scent meant and just who had joined her in the lab caused Sara to stop breathing for what felt like an eternal moment, before she looked up into the eyes of her colleague.

_Oh my._

Her id supplied silently as soon as her eyes connected with Sofia's, and at that moment, Sara knew that her earlier experiences with being flustered around the other woman were caused by one thing: Infatuation.

_Well, ok, infatuation and lust._

Her mind emended as she looked away from Sofia and cleared her throat.

"Was there something that you needed, Sofia?" She asked, pleased that her voice seemed steady, despite the situation she felt that she was in.

Risking another glance at the blonde woman, Sara found it harder to tear her eyes away again, but for some reason was compelled to, for fear of revealing too much to the highly perceptive woman who was now standing right beside her.

The combination of Sofia's body heat and her scent and her presence, was making Sara feel a little dizzy and she took a deep calming breath as she waited for the other woman to answer.

"Tell me something, Sara." Sofia's lightly accented voice purred over Sara's jangled nerves, as the non-question hung in the air between them.

Blinking rapidly as she once more looked at the blonde woman, who was now leaning on the desk beside her, Sara replied.

"Uh, sure. I guess." Mentally kicking herself at her somewhat lame sounding answer, Sara waited for the other woman to ask her questions.

Seconds trickled by, feeling like hours and then Sofia spoke again.

"Do you want me?" Sofia's voice had reached the bottom of the alto register, its low tone caused Sara's toes to curl in her shes, even as she all but felt herself get wet at the question itself.

Feeling her brain skid to a halt, Sara opened her mouth to reply immediately, intent on asking the blonde woman what the hell she was talking about.

But then Sara saw Sofia's eyes, blue, intelligent, intense; clearly broadcasting just what Sofia was feeling right then.

_Sofia wanted her._

A random thought about the blue part of a flame being the hottest part crossed Sara's mind before she replied.

"Yes, I do." Unsure of what madness had prompted her to answer the question honestly, Sara suddenly did not care when she saw Sofia's reaction to her simple answer.

It was instant, electrifying, demanding, provocative; in short, it was breathtaking.

The blonde woman's eyes practically glowed as her face became a study of emotion, of thought, and then, Sofia was standing right next to her, in her personal space, breathing her air.

Almost swooning from the combined effects, Sara gripped the armrests of the chair she had been sitting in and closed her eyes as she attempted to recover her equilibrium.

It was not to be.

She felt a gentle touch on her face and opened her eyes just in time to see Sofia lowering her face and then, full, lush lips touched her own lips. Their intent clear, but their approach so gentle.

Sara responded immediately, encouraging Sofia to kiss her, standing smoothly so that the other woman did not have to bend over her so awkwardly.

A beat passed and then, as if someone had thrown gasoline onto fire, Sara felt her blood ignite.

Opening her mouth to deepen the kiss, Sara felt Sofia's tongue join hers as their kiss continued, becoming torrid as hands started to pull on clothing and Sara felt herself walked backwards until her back touched one of the cool walls of the lab.

It was too much and not enough. It was everything.

Sofia was delicious, her mouth a delight, the kiss they were sharing was making Sara moan and she felt her knees go weak under the passionate onslaught of the blonde woman's mouth and body and heat.

Then, Sofia pulled away from her, and looked deeply into Sara's eyes.

"When you looked at me in the break room, I realised something. I wanted you to be licking and sucking on my finger, not me. That is when I knew for certain, from your expression and from that thought, I knew then, that I wanted you." Sofia's voice was a rough whisper and it caused Sara's loins to clench as their mouths came together for another kiss.

Overwhelmed by sensation, Sara allowed her body to be carried by the moment, felt the power of her arousal, of Sofia's arousal course through her veins as her knees became rubbery.

Then, something gave way deep inside of her and like a butterfly emerging from a chrysalis, Sara felt herself take a mental step forward, and knew, that she would never again go back.

Tearing her mouth away from Sofia's, she leaned heavily against the blonde woman and took a few steadying breaths, before snagging the blonde's hand and bringing it up to her mouth.

"This is what you wanted?" Sara did not recognize her voice, but did not care.

Separating a long and elegant finger on the blonde woman's hand, Sara watched Sofia's reaction as she gently drew the digit into her mouth.

Watched as heat infused itself into Sofia's eyes and heard the other woman emit a rumbling moan from deep inside her chest.

Emboldened, Sara took a second finger into her mouth and whorled her tongue around them, hypnotised as Sofia's head fell backwards and at how a body-blush was creeping up from the blonde's collar to her face.

Transfixed, Sara missed the moment where Sofia seemed to collect herself and so the brunette CSI was quite surprised when she felt her free hand being grabbed, moved and manipulated and a moment later, Sara almost swallowed her tongue as she felt her other hand slide into Sofia's molten centre.

"Touch me, Sara. Feel what you are doing to me!" The command brooked no refusal, and so Sara obeyed, her mouth caressing Sofia's hand, teasing sensitive flesh, sucking on delicate flesh, while her other hand moved in Sofia's secret depths, felt the blonde's reactions, arousal, excitement.

It was almost too much. It would never be enough.

Sara was so absorbed with what she was doing, that she actually yelped in surprise when in one smooth movement, Sofia slid one of her hands into the waistband of the brunette's pants and a moment later, Sara felt her own centre filled.

Forgetting to move, to think, to breathe, Sara attempted to adjust to the triple sensation, of touching Sofia, of being touched by Sofia, of making love to Sofia's hand.

Feeling the remainder of her mental fuses blow, Sara surrendered to the moment, and with her last coherent thought, realised that the two of them were caught in a cycle of giving and receiving and feeding off each others pleasure, sensation, feeling, senses.

It was exquisite and in shockingly short order, Sara could feel the beginnings of her orgasm overwhelm her, even the first tendrils so powerful, that the brunette hoped that she would not black out from it.

Before she could finish the bleary, passion hazed thought, something extraordinary happened.

Sofia bucked in her arms, her head fell forward and as Sara felt the hot, muscular, thickly lubricated walls that had been surrounding her fingers contract. At the same moment, Sara surrendered to her own orgasm, gasping, crying out, moaning, sweating, feeling.

It was a perfect moment, the most perfect moment she had ever experienced, and when Sofia's body reached its peak, only to go tumbling down the incline, Sara felt a second orgasm overtake her, combining with the first, mingling with Sofia's orgasm, as they became one.

**The End** ****


End file.
